darkphoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Phoenix Publishing Wiki
Dark Phoenix Publishing is a roleplaying publisher located in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Founded in 1999 as Dragon's Eye Entertainment by Mykal Lakim, Dark Phoenix publishes the game line, Wastelands of Damnation (often shortened to just Damnation). In 2000, Dark Phoenix Publishing came into being as it's own entity, publishing the roleplaying material for Vampire: Undeath, a Live Action Conspiratorial Horror/Survival game. Dragon's Eye Entertainment underwent a company restructuring and became the subsidary known as Dragon's Eye Game Studio and works solely on graphic designs and photographs used in the material published by Dark Phoenix. To date, the company is a small, locally owned and operated publishing company, located in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Company Motto The motto used by Dark Phoenix is "By Gamers, For Gamers." The motto is a reminder that without fans, the company cannot survive. Conspiratorial Horror/Survival Games Conspiratorial Horror/Survival is the atmosphere in which Wastelands of Damnation is played. We have designed a game which takes place in a world which is a darker, more dangerous and deadly place than our own world would ever be. There are supernatural creatures and things we just can't comprehend lurking around every corner. Vampires meet and mingle, plotting against each other and other creatures that lurk in the night while Werewolves and other Shapeshifters battle it out in their own secret war. Mages and other magic users exist and do what they can to further their studies in protecting mankind from the onslaught of other supernatural creatures. Feel free to check out our gaming titles which are made in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Elements & Themes Horror/Survival is a subgenre of action-adventure games inspired by Horror Fiction. Although combat can be a part of the gameplay, the player is made to feel less powerful than in typical action games, because of limited ammunition, health, speed or other limitations. The player is also challenged to find items that unlock the path to new areas, and solve puzzles at certain locations. Games make use of strong horror themes, and the player is often challenged to navigate dark maze-like environments and to react to unexpected attacks from enemies. Another element of our game is Horror Fiction ; a genre intended to frighten its readers, scare or startle readers by inducing feelings of horror and terror. It creates and eerie and frightening atmosphere. Supernatural horor has its roots in folklore and religious traditions focusing on death, the afterlife, evil, the demonic and the principle of evil embodied in the Devil. These were manifested in stories of witches, vampires, werewolves, ghosts and demonic pacts. Our final Theme we utilize is Conspiracy, which is a subgenre of Thriller Fiction. The protagonists of Conspiracy Thrillers are characters who find themselves (often inadvertantly) pulling on a small thread which unravels a vast conspiracy that ultimately "goes all the way to the top". The complexities of historical fact are recast as a morality play in which bad people casue bad events and good people identify them and defeat them. Conspiracies are often played out as "man-in-peril" stories. A common theme in such works is that characters uncovering the conspiracy encounter difficulty ascertaining the truth amid the deceptions: rumors, lies, propaganda, and counter-propaganda build upon one another until what is conspiracy and what is coincidence become entangled. Books in Publication Here is a list of game books currently in production. Wastelands of Damnation game lines Awakened: Seeing the Unseen Celestials: War of Ages Cthulhu: Mysteries in Darkness Departed: Afterlife Dhampir: Half-Blood Fae: Kingdoms Hunters: Sins of the Father Mage: Legacies Mortals Shapeshifters: The Silent Struggle Paramount Pharmeceuticals R.I.C.S.R (Rainsborough Institute of Collegiate Science & Research) Thralls: A Story of Vampiric Devotion Vampire: Undeath Time Period game lines Victorian Age Dark Ages Age of Reckoning City of Enoch Arkham Series game lines Arkham Air force Base & Military Installment Arkham Asylum Arkham Industry Arkham Police Arkham University Beastrom & Holbrook Sirius Media & Broadcasting Raven Moonstone's Occult Shop & Reliquary Supplements Optional roleplaying material which adds elements to the game, as the Director (Game Master, etc) chooses are offered to help add extra flavor to the game. Although they are not for everyone, these supplements can add extra dimensions of fun to the games. Dark Devotions: Shattered Dreams Dark Devotions: Rituals & Sacrafice Dark Devotions: Sanctification City of Interest game lines Chicago Indianapolis Grand Rapids Other Game Lines Lost Kingdoms Wastelands The Lonely Road Global Community The Lonely Road is an organization created by Mykal Lakim, which brings Gamers together. Whenever a Gamer chooses, they may become a member of The Lonely Road. Doing so means they are able to earn Player Points while they earn Experience Points for their character. As a member of The Lonely Road a player can travel to any other Sanctioned game and play, carrying over items, lore or contacts into their game or any other game! Affiliated Websites Our Facebook Page -Official Facebook Page Dark Phoenix Forum -Official Community Forum Dark Phoenix Blog -Official Blog References Dragon's Eye Game Studio [Facebook] (retrieved Sept.9, 2012) Dark Phoenix Publishing [Facebook ] (retrieved Sept.9, 2012) Official Dark Phoenix Forum (retrieved Sept.9, 2012) Official Dark Phoenix Blog (retrieved Sept.9, 2012) Better Business Bureau® for Dark Phoenix Publishing (retrieved Sept.9, 2012) Shade's LARP List (retrieved Sept.9, 2012) Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Affiliates